pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Conflict
Conflict is the 23rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Break is constantly yelling out that he'll kill 'her' until someone calls out to Lady Sharon that a person covered in blood has collapsed and that they may be dangerous. Break opens his eyes suddenly and sees a younger Sharon and Reim looking over him before he passes out from his wounds. In the present Oz repeats Break's words that Sharon had been kidnapped by Vincent and Break tells him to keep it to himself as no one outside of the Rainsworth family knew of this. Oz asks how she is donig and Break tells him that she's fine but he had to exchange what he stole from the Cheshire Cat in order to take her back. Oz questions him as to what he stole and Break replies that they were Alice's memories from 100 years ago and asks him if he had witnessed any of it. Reim suddenly kicks in the door yelling at Break and calling him all sorts of names while shaking him asking him what he had done recently. Break merely tells him to calm down and that he had planned to give a proper explanation later only to be called a liar by Reim. Break tells Reim that Oz is dead and Reim, after seeing a seemingly dead Oz Vessalius, bows down and apologizes. Xerxes laughs at the scene and Oz tells them that's enough while Break helps Reim up. Break properly introduces Reim to Oz calling him his dear friend as they had been together for over 10 years and Oz merely smiles saying that Break also had friends and how suprising it was. Break asks why he's smiling like that as it ticked him off and just shrugs before turning around and telling them of what happened that evening while checking on Sharon. The scene changes to earlier that day with Break following Vincent to where Sharon was being held. Breaks tells the later that she had better be fine and Vincent merely replies that he told him earlier he hadn't 'gone and killed her or anything.' Break finds Sharon poisoned and Vincent tells him he had set a time limit and opens the balcony doors revealing a poisoned Echo. Vincent asks if he had kept her waiting and tells Break that he had a friend who collected poisons so he used a rare one of Echo and Sharon to prove that the antidote worked. Vincent then proceeds to feed Echo some of the antidote before asking Break about making a deal as Sharon's life was still in the hands of the Nightrays. Vincent continues on about how no one needed to know what happened 100 years ago and that he wanted Alice's memories destroyed by Break using his Chain Mad Hatter. After a short flashback of him and Shelly talking about the past and how he wanted to confirm what had happened during the Tragedy. Sharon tells him that she's fine and that he should stop acting like a fool as he had finally found what he had been searching for after all that time. Break smiles before telling her it's okay and destroys the memories while asking Vincent if he was now happy. Vincent replies that he was and Break demanded him to hand over the antidote. Vincent comments how Break was such a good person and that was why he liked him before throwing the antidote over the balcony. Reim, Oz and Break all enter in Sharon's room though she was sleeping soundly. Break tells them she made it though at one point he thought all was lost. Returning to the flashback Echo grabs the antidote surprising Vincent and Break. Break tells Oz he thought Echo was simply a doll that followed Vincent's every order and laughs while remembering Vincent's face as he found it amusing. Break saves Echo from Vincent's coming slap and the later glares at them. Break tells him not to make that face as he looked just like his older brother Gilbert before being told to leave as Vincent didn't feel like playing 'games' with him anymore. Oz asks why Break just left and he tells him he wanted Sharon to rest as soon as possible and that punching Vincent would probably only cause more trouble. Reim calls his decision prudent and Oz asks him why Duchess Rainsworth won't make the accident public. Reim tells him that since Sharon hadn't died and that it ended well there was no need to do so. Break also says that the Four Dukes shouldn't be given a reason to strangle each other either if they were to be interrogated. Sharon wakes up and Break comes to her side asking her how she is doing. Sharon quietly says his name before calling him an utter fool and slapping him asking him how it could have been "okay" when nothing about the incident was okay. Sharon continues telling him the incident only occured because she could not properly protect herself and yet Break did a terrible thing and that he should keep his 'hero complex' in check. Break laughs before calling her conceited and telling her he hardly did it for her but rather himself as he valued his life. He tells her that if anything had happened to her, her mother, Shelly, would have killed him. Sharon tells him it isn't fair and starts to cry into his lap before Break shoos Oz and Reim away. Oz asks what Sharon meant by 'xerxniisan' and Reim says Sharon used to called Break that when she was younger. Oz asks if they've always been like that and Reim replies that Break used to be completely anti-social and he never smiled or laughed. A flashback starts with Reim looking over at Break while other Rainsworths talk about how he's not an aristocrat and that someone shady like him shouldn't have been welcomed into the manor. Reim noticed that Break started to pick at his wound from missing an eye and tells him to stop. Break tells him to shut up and that he shouldn't pay any mind to him, come near him or even look at him. Reim tells Oz he was like a wounded beast but Shelly was able to open him up. Sharon and Shelly often visited Break and Shelly's serene personality reformed him and from then on he was able to smile from his heart. In Sharon's room Break asks the former if she had seen Cheshire's face and that his eye was Break's former eye until the Intention of the Abyss had taken if from him. Break says because of it he was able to remember many things from the past and that he had left behind a clue. He went on that one way or another he would obtain it and that he would find out what happened 100 years prior. Character Appearances Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga